Música
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: HIATUS ¿Jun realmente está enamorada de Yamato? ¿O solo ama su personalidad como músico? Eso es dífcil de definir, pero por lo pronto, es esa faceta la que la inspira constantemente. Viñeta 3: Tango.
1. Enamorarse

**Notas Iniciales:** Si, soy yo, nuevamente, aunque hace tantos siglos que no me paso por aquí, y mis historias deben estar tan anacrónicas con lo que (supongo) debe ser ahora el fandom de Digimon, que nadie debe acordarse de mi. No, no vuelvo al fandom de Digimon. Y no, por ahora al menos, ni "Padres", ni "Bolicheras", ni "La luz más allá del túnel", ni "Vivir Intentando" (aunque tal vez si "Engaños") tienen continuación. Ya casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, y el fandom de Harry Potter me consume casi todo ese poco tiempo. El poco tiempo que NO me consume, lo uso para escribir cosas como esta que, de pura casualidad, pude encasillar muy fácilmente dentro de esta serie tan querida y que tantas satisfacciones me trajo. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Música**

**Viñeta 1: Enamorarse**

"**Es mentira que un músico puede enamorarse mientras toca. Los instrumentos son damas egoístas. Un músico (en el sentido más propio y a la vez más amplio de la palabra.**

_Aunque parezca que esté hablando solamente de ti, ¡no es cierto! No eres todo en mi vida, y me gustaría que a veces lo tuvieras en cuenta. _

**Considero músico no solo a aquel capaz de producir música y encontrar en ella una vía purificadora para la catarsis, sino también a quién puede encontrar en el sonido justo y armónico el éxtasis sublime, el placer intenso y la emoción mínima que agita los días e impulsa al _carpe diem_)**

_Yo, por ejemplo._

**que tiene entre las manos una cuerda, un acorde, una nota pura y cristalina, no fija (no puede fijar) sus ojos extasiados en otro ser humano. Es sencillamente imposible El arte lo absorbe, lo abstrae y lo completa (no requiere el roce de una mano, el temblor de una boca, el suspiro trémulo y final de un párpado que se abre para decir definitivamente que si, para ser hombre, para ser tiempo, para ser arte, para ser materia finita e infinita del Universo), lo convierte en dominante y dominado. En su mente solo hay arte. Como a un escritor que (válganme Dioses la redundancia; pero aunque parezca evidente, no lo es) escribe las letras lo envuelven en un manto celeste y prístino (y quien no lo siente no es y no merece ser escritor), a un músico es imposible liberarlo de la trampa mortal de la _clave de fa_. Hizo un pacto letal con las Musas y ya no puede romperlo. Para él no hay camino alternativo, no hay vía de escape, no hay siquiera tregua. Las Musas serán diosas, pero primordialmente son mujeres.**

_Y es extremadamente bien sabido lo que eso conlleva._

**Cualquier sentimiento, no importa cuan puro o romántico pueda ser, que su protegido, _su niño dorado_, pueda llegar a dedicar a otra sería entendido por ellas como una traición y una clara invitación a la guerra. Nadie desea una mujer celosa con poderes divinos, y mucho menos nueve"**

**Jun Motomiya**

Repasó el texto con la vista. Era lo más bajo que había caído en los dos años que llevaba enamorada de Yamato Ishida. Había tenido la vaga idea de echarle la culpa a su guitarra (era imposible no sentir celos de _esa_ guitarra), y había terminado alegando conspiraciones divinas para excusar que el rubio de sus sueños apenas percibía que ella existía. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas y se limpió dos lágrimas apenas existentes. ¿Había caso algo que podía hacer? No, absolutamente nada. Solo morderse los labios y seguir cruzando los dedos bajo la falda para poder ser esa guitarra en la próxima re-encarnación.

**----------------------------**

**¿Comentarios?**

**Lean, sueñen, amen, escriban, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	2. Odiándote

**Viñeta 2: Odiándote**

"**Podría clavarte un puñal en medio del pecho y disfrutar tomando el té cómodamente sentada mientras tus lamentos agónicos componen en mis oídos una melodía disonante que mi cerebro acomoda nota a nota hasta transformarla en el arrullo del mar.**

**Podría arrancarte desnudo y sollozante de los jirones de mi rencor, declararte ciudadano no grato de mi vida, exiliarte para siempre de mi memoria, borrar con meticulosidad y mórbido placer cualquier recuerdo que pueda decidir levantarse en armas y hacer que resuene tu voz en el hueco de mi garganta.**

**Podría levantar un altar secreto y ofrecerle todos los días una ofrenda de corazón hecho cenizas a la divinidad infamemente sacra que aceptara encerrarte en un infierno mudo de espíritus heréticos que no supieron reconocer a tiempo el canto de la alondra que presagia una caída de ojos.**

**Podría secuestrar el alma de los músicos, disipar con un suspiro malicioso todas las notas que existen sobre la tierra, ahuyentar con un graznido de urracas a las musas caprichosas, disolver en humo y en aire la sonrisa brillante y burlona del Sol, quebrar todas las mariposas del mundo, pinchar las burbujas de espuma y de ilusión, alterar los tonos del degradé universal hasta que el gris se volviera absoluto y asfixiante.**

**Podría todo eso y mucho más, porque no tienes la menor idea del modo en que me subestimaste. Podría, pero soy débil, y en realidad soy yo la que me sobrevaloro, porque aprietas apenas un poco el dedo índice y le arrancas a la guitarra una nota larga, profunda y desgarradora como llanto de mujer, y tengo que sentarme porque las piernas no me sostienen. Cuan poco valgo yo, mi fuerza de voluntad y todo mi violento odio cuando haces música para mi."**

**Jun Motomiya**

Apretó la lapicera con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Era casi intolerable el torbellino de sentimientos que le despertaba ese hombre. No hacia falta que pestañeara siquiera par despertar en ella el odio más violento y el amor más apasionado. Menos mal que nunca iba a preocuparse por su existencia lo suficiente como para desear destruirla, porque hubiera podido hacerlo con solo chasquear los dedos.

**Notas de la Autora: **El original estaba escrito de "vos" y hablaba de un bandoneón en lugar de una guitarra. Cabe aclarar que son fragmentos sueltos sin conexión alguna entre si, exceptuando la temática. Prometo que el próximo (probablemente "Tango", pero prefiero no asegurar nada…) va a ser más alegre. En referencia a un comentario en un review, no se me ocuren otras historias en donde pudiera hacer más justicia a la verdadera Jun… Si quisieras explicarme el porque de tu opinión, te lo agradecería.

¿Comentarios?

-Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, sonrían.- (¿Estudien química?)

Estrella


	3. Tango

Dedicatoria: Múltiple, quizás demasiado. A **Leila**, por la paciencia, las risas, los abrazos la amistad y las noches en Italia (y también en Argentina) hablando hasta las cinco de la mañana. A **Sergio** (con el nombre argentino, porque escribir mal el nombre ruso me daría vergüenza) por las canciones de cuna (en ruso), por la violencia jugando al chancho (falso), por la noche más calurosa de nuestras vidas, por la confianza y la ternura. A **ambos**, por transmitirnos su apasionado amor al tango, por deleitarnos y permitirnos envidiarlos (sanamente) y por enviciarnos bailando a las cuatro de la mañana piezas que nunca voy a olvidar. Y a **Flor**, por ser la novia más buena y tolerante del universo, por ser feliz viéndolo feliz y por ser una condición irremplazable para que suceda el milagro. **(1)**

Viñeta 3: Tango

Entrecierras los ojos peligrosamente.

Tus hermosos ojos azul cielo.

No los cierres, no prives al mundo de su luz más brillante.

Quisiera cercarme, preguntarte que te sucede, aliviar tus penas con mi vida si fuera posible.

Pero eres tan distante e imposible que aunque estuviera sentada a tu lado, al estirar la mano para rozarte la mejilla, mis dedos solo podrían avanzar cada vez la mitad del camino que les falta por recorrer y así nunca llegarían hasta ti. **(2)**

Estás mirando a Miyako y a Taichi bailar. Nunca creí que pudieran hacerlo tan bien. Se complementan perfectamente en la pista, en un modo en el que no lo hacen en ningún otro aspecto.

Él la aprieta un poco más hacia si y se te crispan los nudillos. Estás más tenso incluso que Sora, quien, si bien no es posesiva por naturaleza, ha admitido que Yolei es la única mujer (exceptuando a su madre y a Hikari) de la que no tiene nada de celos. Ella sabe perfectamente como es la relación que los une, tanto en calidad como en cantidad.

"**El tajo que se desliza caprichoso por los terraplenes del muslo, pantorrilla enfundada en negro, zapato taco alto. **

**Cruce elegante, miradas que se sacan chispas.**

**Mano indiscreta que se desliza zigzagueante por la espalda (¿Será cierto que no hay nada más atractivo que una mujer con tacos altos?) (3)**

**La mano retoma su rumbo. **

**La ilusión se cuartea y se rompe. No porque haya sido mentira la pasión expresada en cada gesto, sino porque fue simple consecuencia de la danza. **

**El baile prosigue su ritmo.**

**En realidad, nunca se detuvo, pero cuando la relación entre el que baila y la música, los movimientos y la pista alcanza su punto álgido, se produce la momentánea sensación de que el tiempo se detiene.**

**El observador meneara la cabeza, perplejo, y creerá simplemente que sus sentidos lo han engañado y que la maravilla fue y es producto de la simbiosis de la pareja que danza. **

**No estaría equivocado.**

**Pero aunque lo parezca, ese vínculo sagrado a perpetuidad no es (no necesariamente tiene que ser) amor. Será cariño profundo, será amistad, será simplemente respeto, pero siempre es agradecimiento mutuo por la colaboración invalorable para llegar a esa felicidad extrema que produce el bailar, y un humilde "de nada" por estar siendo promovedor activo de la felicidad del otro.**

**También puede ser amor, pero el sentimiento no es privativo, y no cambia el resultado en lo más mínimo. No es eso lo que uno ve brillar en la pista.**

**Es simplemente la sonrisa radiante de una pareja que baila."**

**Jun Motomiya**

Y aunque tú no fueras capaz de comprenderla tan bien como lo hacemos todos, ¿por qué deberías sentir celos?

No puedes estar enamorado de la impulsiva amiga de Daisuke.

Siento que las comisuras de los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.

No puede ser. Eso no sería jugar limpio.

"**Imposible dejar de mirarla cuando se enfunda de negro y rojo.**

**No tiene las piernas vaporosas de una bailarina clásica, no mueve la cola como una de brasilero, ni las manos como una de flamenco, pero tiene actitudes de pantera, de prostituta y de reina en la proporción exacta, exquisita y sublime.**

**Cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada simple desprendimiento de energía es tan sensual que despierta el instinto sexual hasta en otra mujer.**

**Imposible no desearla mientras baila.**

**La competencia es desleal e injusta.**

**Debería ser ilegal tener que rivalizar con una mujer que sabe bailar tango. **

**La Naturaleza no debería haber creado mujeres que se ven sensuales recién levantadas, mujeres con ojos color púrpura, o mujeres que pueden deslizarse con gracia sobre tacos altos.**

**Son dones que deberían dársenos a todas o a ninguna. De otro modo, siempre estamos en desventaja.**

**Una mujer con tacos altos es definitivamente siempre más atractiva."**

**Jun Motomiya**

Hay una sola forma de averiguar la verdad.

Me limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y doy un paso hacia ti.

Era cierto, no puedo tocarte. Posees un campo magnético que me paraliza.

Ero debes sentir la fuerza de mi mirada sobre tu oreja izquierda, porque te volteas a mirarme.

No sonríes. Nunca lo haces gratuitamente. Pero al menos no hay hostilidad en tus ojos azules.

El instinto me juega una mala pasada al intentar hacerme preguntarte si quieres bailar. Logro disciplinar mi lengua a tiempo. Hubiera sido un suicidio. No solo no hay nada en tu expresión que me invite a hacerlo, sino que yo… no sé bailar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien- los tres fonemas tiemblan un segundo en mi labio inferior antes de atreverse a entrar en contacto con el aire. Son altamente combustibles: explotan en cuanto lo hacen. Tu nombre es tan sagrado que no puede ser profanado con mi boca impura- Matt?

Te encoges de hombros mientras vuelves a mirar a Taichi y Miyako. Acaba de empezar una milonga y el ritmo de la danza es casi frenético.

- Siempre me hace un poco mal verlos bailar, pero al mismo tiempo no podría vivir sin hacerlo.

Me petrifico a tu lado. Cada célula de mi cuerpo se hace cristal, se derrite y vuelve a su primitivo estado de arena. Soy apenas un despojo al lado de esa respuesta. Me diriges una fugaz y desinteresada mirada. Seguramente, se supone que esta parodia de conversación ha llegado a su fin, pero soy incapaz de mandar sobre cualquiera de las fibras de mi cuerpo.

Te aprietas un poco contra el apoyabrazos del sillón y, sin mirarme, me dices:

- Siéntate.

Estoy en la gloria. Por absurdo que pueda parecer, compartir un sillón de un cuerpo contigo es para mi una de las grandes delicias de la vida.

Me siento a tu lado, pero no puedo dar fe de que te percataste de ello. Y si lo hiciste, no te importa en lo más mínimo. La pareja que baila te tiene fascinado.

- ¿Yamato?

Estoy segura de que el tono de mi voz fue incluso más bajo de lo normal. Pero pegas un respingo como si te hubiera gritado directamente en el tímpano.

- ¿Qué sucede?

No hay ira en tu rostro, pero tampoco hay una sublime emoción Se le podría echar la culpa al paso del tiempo. _Te ha civilizado_. Con todo lo que eso conlleva. Ha limado las aristas de tu tosco carácter, te ha pulido el tacto y la sonrisa. Pero también te obligó a perder sensibilidad, te volvió incapaz de cualquier gran pasión que no se relacione directamente con la música o el amor. Esas son cosas inherentes a tu naturaleza, y nada ni nadie podrá quitártelas nunca.

- ¿Por qué no bailas?

- Porque sería un ultraje- suspiras. Seguramente me has visto parpadear perpleja, y comprendes que aunque jamás me atrevería a continuar indagando, esa respuesta no me ha dejado satisfecha.- Nunca podré bailar del modo en el que ellos lo hacen. Simplemente no nací para ello, no tengo el talento. ¿No has oído nunca que hay dos formas de aborrecer el arte? La primera, es, por supuesto, aborrecerlo.

- Y la segunda es amarlo racionalmente. **(4)**

Sonríes. Pese a que el arrebato de pasión te ha puesto verborrágico, la sonrisa es lobuna como en los viejos buenos tiempos.

- Si. Y yo no podría aborrecer el arte nunca. Y no me conformo con eso de que las cosas se hacen bien o no se hacen. Para mi habría que hacerlas óptimamente o no hacerlas. Sé bailar, claro que sé bailar. Pero jamás podría como Taichi y Miyako lo hacen. Entonces no bailo.

Me llevo las manos a la boca. Lo que has dicho es perfectamente coherente, pero eso me importa bastante poco.

_Me has desnudado tu alma._

- Y te los comes con los ojos porque, de algún modo, envidias ese aspecto del arte que no puedes alcanzar y que te impedirá llegar a… bueno, permíteme un giro poético: hacer música y estar hecho de ella.

Me diriges una mirada de reojo, fría como todas, pero también distinta: apreciativa, casi calculadora.

- Eres inteligente, Jun.

El cumplido se ahoga en las lágrimas de mi alma. Si, puede que sea inteligente. Pero el secreto es que te amo tanto solo late si el tuyo lo hace al unísono.

Me quito el labial rosado con el dorso de la mano, y alzas una ceja, pero no preguntas nada. Déjame estar de luto. Tengo que agregar "bailar tango" a la interminable lista de cosas que jamás podremos hacer juntos.

**(1)**Si, ya sé que tengo más dedicatoria que historia, y juro que me avergüenza. Por si a alguien no le quedo claro, Flor es la novia de Sergio (y compañera mia desde hace cuatro años, y amiga desde hace un tiempito, pero eso no tiene nada que ver en este contexto) y Leila y Sergio bailan tango juntos hace cuatro años, y son un pareja de amigos de sexo diferente de las mejores que he conocido.

**(2)**Sé que suena extraño, y parece contradecir a la lógica e incluso a la física, pero es completamente razonable. Si nos paramos en un determinado lugar con objetivo de llegar a otro, y nos proponemos avanzar cada vez solo la mitad del camino que nos falta recorrer, no llegaríamos nunca. Es matemática pura. Los números son infinitos. Píenselo así. Estoy en 10, quiero llegar a 0. Avanzo la mitad: 5. 2,5. 1,25. 0,75… _Y ad eternum_.

**(3)**Quiero que sepas, Uriel, que nunca voy a poder perdonarte ese comentario.

**(4)**Oscar Wilde.

Respondiendo a las viñetas, no, no tengo nada planeado, porque están todas basadas en hechos de mi propia vida. Por lo pronto se me ocurrió una futura "Fuegos Artificiales", pero no puedo asegurar que vea la luz.

No sé que hace Mario Benedetti hablando de tango y un bandoneón, si es uruguayo. Yo soy argentina, lo llevo en la sangre y en la cultura popular. Pese a que la anterior estaba dedicada a un músico de tango (que toca el bandoneón), esta no tiene nada que ver con él. Y se suma a mis deseos (que espero que se cumplan) de poder empezar a ir a las clases de tango este año lectivo. Y para todos los que decían que mi futura pareja me iba a abandonar, JA, el otro día me preguntó si el ofrecimiento seguía en pie _de mi parte_. Par estar bien seguro. Ja.

**Estrella**

**-Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían-**


End file.
